Speech recognition has been commonplace in various fields. For example, many applications for high-end electronic devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) have been developed for providing natural language user interfaces using speech recognition, such as Siri™ of Apple Inc., voice keyboard of Google Inc., and so on. A speech recognition system translates a user's voice into a machine-executable command, so that the user can just speak to manipulate his/her device.